Prom
by Oilux
Summary: CanadaXReader: Who would have guessed getting dragged to the prom would be the best?


Request from: **Yagurt **here on

* * *

><p>Matthew leaned against the wall, a cup of punch in hand. He hadn't taken a sip of it, already knowing that someone had spiked it. He let out a sigh, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo. Here he was at his prom, watching everyone else have fun while he stood against the wall, invisible like always. Matthew watched his brother Alfred dance with his friends and take pictures, letting out another disgruntled sigh.<p>

His eyes focused on you. There you were dancing with Alfred to some song, looking like you were having the time of your life. Matthew looked away, not wanting to see you dance with anyone. You had been one of the very few people that could see him, and he had feelings for you.

You danced with your best friend Alfred, completely unaware of Matthews stare. You were having a blast at the prom with all your friends. There was one catch. You had told Alfred about how you had a crush on his brother, and you and Alfred made a deal that if he could convince Matthew to come to prom you would confess. So far Alfred claimed he was here, but you had yet to see Matthew.

As the song ended you felt someone tug on the sleeve of your (f/c) dress. You turned to  
>see Alfred pointing at the wall. You looked to where he was pointing and saw Matthew leaning against the wall, looking miserable. Alfred gave you a push along with one of his famous smiles.<p>

Matthew watch you walk over to him with nervous eyes. He had no idea what to do if you actually talked to him. He almost panicked when you walked straight up to him with that smile that he loved so much.

"Hey Mattie." You looked calm, but inside your heart was beating a mile a minute.

"H-hey (name)." He said shyly.

Right then the music stopped, making everyone turn their attention to the DJ. His voice rang out over the speakers.

"Alright everyone this is for all you couples in love." Both you and Mattie blushed. It was one of your favorite songs, 'No One' by Alicia Keys. You turned to Matthew to ask him to dance, but he stood in front of you, blushing and holding his hand out. With a gentle smile you took his hand and he led you onto the dance floor.

_I just want you close  
>Where you can stay forever<br>You can be sure  
>That it will only get better<em>

You gently put your arms around his neck, while he delicately placed his hands on your waist. You and him swayed back in forth with the beat, staring into each other's eyes.

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

You sang along with the chorus, pleading with your eyes for Matthew to understand what you were trying to say. He looked at you in confusion for a second before it all clicked in his head, and he blushed redder than one of Lovino's tomatoes. You stopped waiting to see what he would do, but after a shuddering breathe Matthew sang the next part with you.

_When the rain is pouring down  
>And my heart is hurting<br>You will always be around  
>This I know for certain<em>

_You and me together  
>Through the days and nights<br>I don't worry 'cause  
>Everything's going to be alright<br>People keep talking they can say what they like  
>But all i know is everything's going to be alright<em>

_No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you<br>Can get in the way of what I feel_

You smiled, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. You were so happy. Not only did Matthew feel the same way but he was actually singing to you. He had a beautiful voice, and you whished you had made him sing to you before.

_I know some people search the world  
>To find something like what we have<br>I know people will try, try to divide, something so real  
>So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one<em>

_No one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I'm feeling<br>No one, no one, no one  
>Can get in the way of what I feel for you<em>

The song ended, and Matthew leaned close to you. You met him half way, brushing your lips against his. The French in him came out and the once lightly placed hands wrapped around your waist tightly holding you in place against him. He tasted like maple syrup, just like you always imagined he would.

Eventually the two of you broke apart for air, breathing heavily. Alfred watched over the two of you as you guys danced together for the rest of the night, as happy as can be.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Feel free to leave a request for your own reader insert!<p> 


End file.
